


Glasses

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dean wears glasses, Fluff, M/M, nerd!cas, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs glasses, but he wears contact lenses sometimes. Castiel, his best (and pretty much only) friend, prefers him to wear glasses. So, naturally, he hides the contact lenses. But what happens when Dean finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet?

On the one hand, you’d never have thought they’d be friends. The quiet rich guy with the insane amount of siblings, and the shy but cute nerd with glasses that framed his luminous green eyes.

On the other hand, it wasn’t really surprising. Freshman year was the year that Dean Winchester, Nerd Extraordinaire with the biggest “I give zero fucks” attitude was randomly assigned a seat next to Castiel Novak, the youngest of the rich Novak clan and the guy who barely spoke to anyone.

Within a week they were best friends, Castiel helping Dean with his homework and Dean helping Castiel out with…well, everything else. Family drama? Dean was a shoulder to cry on. Car troubles? You got it. Need to know everything about Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who? Dean was your guy.

For ‘Cas’, at least, anyway. The two of them didn’t really hang out with other people, with the exception of Dean’s younger brother, Sam.

Castiel really hated it when Dean wore his contact lenses, though. They didn’t outline his eyes the way his glasses did.

So two years of Castiel’s life was spent at Dean’s house after school every day with his best friend hanging out, and when Dean was in the bathroom, Castiel would hide the contact lenses so that Dean would have to wear his glasses the next day.

If Castiel was going to have to suffer through being in love with Dean, then Dean would wear his damn glasses and be adorable, okay?

* * *

Of course, one day he was caught.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?” Castiel froze as he slid the contact lenses into Dean’s desk drawer.

“I, umm…….” He stammered, unable to find a response that wouldn’t make him sound like a total freak. He’d managed to screw up the one friendship he had, and Dean would think he was a freak and Castiel wouldn’t be able to admire him up close anymore.

“I just…..”

Dean waited patiently, tapping his foot.

“ _I really like your eyes okay?!_ ” Castiel blurted out, and Dean’s foot froze. They stared at each other in silence, which soon became deafening. Dean pushed his glasses slightly further up his nose and blushed.

“I……really like your eyes too,” he said softly. Castiel gaped at him like the socially inept dork that he was, and Dean just kept moving closer and closer until….

Dean’s mouth felt and tasted even better than Castiel had dreamt it would. He whimpered slightly, mouth opening, and Dean took the chance to cautiously lick the edges of his lips before sliding his tongue in between them. Castiel responded in kind, and as he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him in closer, he felt Dean's hand nudge underneath his "oh my God Cas, you wear that every freaking day" trench coat, and he explored the cavern of Dean's mouth with his own tongue. He could've sworn he was about to faint on the spot when he felt a groan rumble through Dean and reverberate against where his torso was closely pressed against Dean's. When he opened his eyes, Dean was gazing at him in awe, and he pulled away slightly so that they could rest their foreheads against one another.

"Damn, Cas," Dean murmured hoarsely. "You're telling me I coulda been doin' that sooner?"

Castiel didn't answer, simply pulling in Dean for more as he smiled against his best friend's mouth.

* * *

No one was surprised when they walked in hand in hand the next day, and Dean never wore his contact lenses again.

 

 

 


End file.
